Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
by Katia27
Summary: Voilà l'histoire d'un jeune garçon appelé "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge"... Pourquoi ce nom? Tout simplement à cause au chaperon qu'il portait tout les jours! Mais quand sa grand-même tombe malade, le voilà obligé d'aller en forêt pour lui apporter des médicaments. Cependant... Quand on est seul en forêt, parler aux étrangers est peu recommandé...
1. Introduction & Chapitre 1

**A/N : Voilà, le premier chapitre (et l'introduction, pendant que j'y suis) est posté! =)**  
**A la base, je ne voulais pas poster ici, mais bon... Me suis résigné... XD Si c'est nul, je le saurai direct!**  
**Enfin bon... Pour en revenir au principal, cette fiction est un hors contexte (donc ne vous attendez pas à l'Univers propre de Junjo). Ca plait ou ça ne plait pas =/ Mais si vous n'aimez pas, je vous conseillerai de passer votre chemin (ou vous seriez maso de lire quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas XD )**  
**Au cas où vous avez un doute, l'introduction est juste en dessous, suivi du chapitre 1!**  
**Bonne lecture! =)**  
***Pendant que j'y suis, je précise que c'est mon premier post, donc si la mise en page est mauvaise, ou s'il faut plus d'espaces, merci de me le dire, j'essaierai de changer si nécessaire =) ***

*_*_*_*_*_* = Ellipse, en général  
_Italique :_ Pensées des personnages  
**Gras :** Onomatopées et autres

_**Introduction**_

**Il était une fois un jeune homme qu'on appelait le petit chaperon rouge. Pourquoi la raison de ce nom ? Tout simplement parce qu'il portait un chaperon d'une couleur rouge flamboyante.**  
**Ce vêtement venait de sa grand-mère, une dame plutôt gentille (et même trop gentille, en ce qui concernait son petit-fils...) qui sortait rarement de chez elle, en vue de son âge plutôt avancé.**  
**Mais malheureusement, il y a quelques temps de cela, celle-ci tomba malade, et vivant au plus profond de la forêt, elle ne pouvait se procurer les médicaments nécessaires.**  
**Et ... C'est donc ainsi que commence l'aventure de notre cher Misaki ...**

**Chapitre 1**

**_Misaki Takahashi_**

-"Misaki ? Je peux entrer, s'il-te plait ?"

Ledit Misaki leva la tête de ses révisions, bénissant son frère d'interrompre sa torture ( Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus ... ).

-"Oui, vas-y !"

La porte s'ouvrit donc, laissant place à un homme que Misaki connaissait très bien.  
Takahiro. Son grand frère.  
Celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce, et s'assit sur le lit, en face de son jeune frère.  
Le brun remarqua vite son malaise.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident.

-"Nii-chan, il y a un problème?  
-... Eh bien ... Il s'agit de Grand-Mère ... Elle est tombé malade il y a peu et ... Et comme elle ne peut pas se déplacer en ce moment, j'aimerai que tu lui apporte des médicaments."

"_Grand-mère est malade ?_ "  
C'était presque un choc pour lui: La vielle femme était très proche de son petit-fils, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent.  
Néanmoins, il ne lui fallu que très peu de temps pour réagir.

-"Bien sûr ! Tu veux que j'y aille aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas cours, je pourrai en profiter ...  
-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis, tu as un mariage à préparer ...  
-... Merci, Misaki ! Je te revaudrais ça. Les médicaments sont sur le guéridon à l'entrée, tu iras quand tu pourras ?  
-Oui, je finis juste quelques trucs ..."

L'autre lui répondit seulement d'un sourire, avant de quitter la chambre.  
L'étudiant jeta un regard abattu à ses livres scolaire.  
Malgré le contrôle qu'il risquait d'avoir la semaine suivante ... Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à réviser.  
D'autant plus que la maladie de sa grand-mère l'inquiétait assez. Elle était de constitution fragile, et son âge n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge présente dans la pièce.  
13 heures 20.  
"_Je suppose que ça va, si j'y vais maintenant ..._" pensa-t-il, perplexe.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida, et prit son sac.  
"_Plus j'attends, plus son état empire ... Le plus tôt sera le mieux._"  
Sans oublier qu'elle n'habitait pas la porte à côté, et qu'il avait l'aller, et le retour ... S'il partait maintenant, il serait rentré avant que le Soleil se couche.  
Oui ... C'était maintenant, ou le lendemain ... 

**(**_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***_**)**

**(**_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)**_

**(**_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***_**)**

"_En fait ... Peut-être que j'aurai dû demander un plan à Nii-chan ..._"  
Non. Il n'était pas perdu.  
Juste ... Déboussolé. Oui, voilà.  
"_Je ... Je vais trouver cette maison ... J'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois ... Ça devrait me revenir, après un moment ..._"  
Il s'assit sur un rocher, et contempla les environs, tout en réfléchissant à sa situation.  
"_Voyons voir ... Je suis à la recherche de la maison de ma grand-mère, mais -pour mon plus grand malheur- j'ai oublié quelle direction prendre ... Et don c... Me voilà assis sur un rocher, en train de récapituler comment je me suis perdu ... D'accord ..._"  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains, découragé.  
"_... Et moi qui voulais aider Grand-Mère ... Me voilà perdu dans la forêt ... Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire, sérieusement ?_ "

**_CRACK !_**

"_... Hein ... ?_ "  
Il se retourna rapidement, soudain apeuré.  
"_... Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ... ?_ "  
Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur ... Enfin ... Imaginez-vous dans une forêt, seul, perdu ... Et subitement, vous entendez une brindille se casser derrière vous ... Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, non...?  
Mais il avait beau regarder les environs, il ne voyait rien.

-"Euh ... Il y a quelqu'un ? Montrez-vous !"

Il sentait son cœur battre extrêmement vite.  
"_Pitié, faites que ce ne soit rien ... Ou juste un petit animal ..._" 

**_Akihiko Usami_**

"_J'ai faim ..._"  
Et voilà ... Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée.  
L'hiver approchait, donc ce n'était pas étonnant ...  
"_Je trouverai bien quelque chose, de toute façon ... Il y a toujours des imbéciles de renards qui sortent le jour ..._"  
Alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin en quête de nourriture, une odeur alléchante vint jusqu'à ses narines.  
Un sourire éclaira son visage.  
"_Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ?_ "  
Mais il se stoppa, soudain en pleine réflexion.  
"_Non ... Ce n'est pas un renard ... Ça ne sent pas aussi bon. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ... ?_ "  
Il observa son environnement.  
Il ne lui fallu pas plus longtemps avant de découvrir quelque chose d'étrange.  
Une tache rouge. Parmi les arbres, on pouvait clairement apercevoir une petite tache d'un rouge éclatant.  
"_Et ça essaie de rester discret ? Laissez moi rire ..._"  
Au moins, ça lui facilitait la tâche ... Il en avait marre, des écureuils qui se camouflaient sous les feuilles ...  
En tout cas, c'était à la fois une proie très facile, et ... Sans aucun doute profondément stupide.  
Qui était assez bête pour s'aventurer dans les bois, avec une couleur si voyante ? C'était suicidaire.  
Avec toutes les bêtes dangereuses dans la forêt ... Lui y compris.  
Doucement, il se faufila à travers les arbres, s'approchant de plus en plus de sa proie, un sourire assuré aux lèvres.

**_CRACK!_**

"_Merde._"  
Si proche ... Et pourtant.  
Maintenant, c'était fichu. Sa proie allait sûrement partir de suite.  
Il n'était pas près de manger ...  
"_... Attends ..._"  
La tache ... Était toujours là.  
Elle avait bougé, mais elle était toujours là.

-"Euh ... Il y a quelqu'un ? Montrez-vous !"

Non ... Là, ça tenait carrément du suicide ...  
Ou d'une stupidité effrayante ...  
Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se cacha dans les buissons, afin de mieux observer sa future victime.

C'était ... Un humain. Un garçon.  
Mais ... Pour un humain, il était ... Incroyablement mignon.  
"_Même si je n'ai jamais été réellement attiré par des humains -et encore moins par des hommes- ... Je dois avouer qu'il est assez beau ._.."  
Un tout nouveau sourire atterrit sur ses lèvres.  
Un sourire ... Satisfait.  
Il avait complètement oublié sa faim, bizarrement ...  
"_J'ai vraiment envie de faire sa connaissance ..._"  
Et puis ... Il trouverait toujours du gibier à un moment ou à un autre ...  
Ce n'est pas pour rien ... Qu'il était l'animal le plus redouté de toute la forêt.  
Le loup Akihiko Usami. 

**_Misaki Takahashi_**

"_Peut-être ... Peut-être que j'ai rêvé, finalement ..._"  
L'étudiant poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Oui... Le fait de s'être perdu l'avait simplement troublé et ... Et il s'était imaginé des choses.  
"_Bon ... Maintenant que je suis plus rassuré ... Peut-être que je devrai me remettre en route?_ "  
Il respira un grand coup, et inspecta les environs.  
"_Bon ... Où devrai-je commencer à chercher ?_ " se demanda-t-il.  
Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers un petit chemin reculé ... Une voix le fit sursauter.

-"Bonjour !"

Misaki se retourna, surpris.  
... Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû... Peut-être qu'il aurait dû fuir le plus vite possible ...  
Un loup ! Juste devant lui ... Il y avait un loup !  
... Enfin ... Oui et non ...  
On pourrait qualifier la créature qui se trouvait en face de lui comme ... Un hybride. Il était à moitié humain, et à moitié loup, avec un pelage argenté.  
Néanmoins, le garçon préféra rester sur ses gardes.  
Ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait une partie animale, et de plus, ce n'était pas l'animal le plus affectueux qui existait ...

-"Bonjour ..." répondit Misaki, méfiant.

"_Même si ce n'est pas un "vrai" loup ... Je préfère prendre des précautions ... Sait-on jamais..._"  
Malgré tout, l'hybride repéra assez vite la vigilance du jeune garçon, et commença, sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant:

-"Tu n'as pas à te montrer si méfiant... Je ne vais pas te manger, si c'est ça qui te fais peur. Je veux juste faire ta connaissance ..."

"_Hum ... ? Juste ... Faire ma connaissance ?_ "

-"Et ... Pourquoi ça ... ?  
-Ce n'est pas tout les jours que des humains passent ici ... Et je suppose que tu comprends que les autres animaux n'aiment pas réellement parler avec moi."

"_Pas très étonnant, si c'est pour finir dans ton assiette !_ "

-"Je vois... Mais excusez-moi, je suis assez pressé, je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder."

Alors qu'il allait continuer ses recherches, le loup poursuivit :

-"Ah, vraiment ? Et où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?  
-Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde.  
-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'avais rien à craindre de moi. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de savoir où aller.  
-... Bien sûr que si !  
-Oh, très bien. Dans ce cas, quelle direction faut-il prendre pour arriver là-bas ?

- ...

-Tu ne te serais pas perdu, par hasard ?  
-... N-Non, pas du tout, je sais exactement où je vais !  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? J'attends toujours ..."

Pour s'être fait piéger ... Il s'était bien fait piéger !  
"_Raaaaah ! C'est pas vrai !_ "  
Oui, il était complètement perdu ...  
Il ne connaissait même plus le chemin pour rentrer chez lui ...  
Autant dire qu'il était en très mauvaise posture.

-"Alors ?" reprit l'hybride.

"_C'est pas possible ..._"  
Misaki était vraiment coincé.  
C'était inutile de nier, à présent ...

-"... Bon, OK, je suis perdu. Content ?"

L'autre lui répondit seulement d'un sourire amusé, sans cesser de le dévisager.  
_"Qu- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ?_ "

-"Quoi ... ? Pourquoi vous me fixez ?  
-Oh, pour rien ... Je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment mignon ..."

Stop. Pause.  
Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, là... ?  
"_... QUOI ?!_ "

-"Que ... Je vous demande pardon ?!"

Le loup laissa un rire lui échapper.

-"Je te taquine, c'est tout ... Mais ... Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu allais. Je pourrais sûrement t'aider, tu sais."

Des moqueries, hein ...  
Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment prudent de lui en parler ? En dépit de l'aide qu'il pourrait recevoir, il ne fallait pas oublier que son interlocuteur avait beau avoir une partie humaine ... Il n'en restait pas moins dangereux avec l'autre partie.  
"_Mais ... Il n'a pas essayé de me dévorer, alors ... Peut-être que je peux lui faire confiance ? Et puis ... Il doit sûrement mieux connaître le bois que moi ..._"  
Après tout ... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ?

-"Je ... Vais chez ma grand-mère. Elle habite au cœur de la forêt.  
-Ah ... C'est assez loin, il y en a pour plus d'une heure de marche.  
-Je sais ...  
-En tout cas, je sais où sa maison se trouve, et je peux t'y conduire, si tu veux. A moins que tu préfère rester ici, sur ton rocher ?

"_... De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ... Je sais que Grand-Mère a besoin de ces médicaments ..._"

-"... Très bien ...  
-Par contre ... Je pose une condition.  
-Hein ?  
-Je veux bien aider les gens, ça n'est pas un problème pour moi ... Mais j'aimerai recevoir quelque chose en retour.  
-... Ah ... Mais ... Enfin ... Quel genre de chose ? Si je peux aider, moi aussi ...  
-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais dès que j'aurai une petite idée, je te le dirai, d'accord ?"

L'étudiant hocha légèrement la tête.  
"_J'espère que je ne me suis pas embarqué dans un truc mauvais ..._" pensa-t-il, soudain inquiet.  
L'hybride interrompit de nouveau ses pensées:

-"Bon ... On y va?"

"_Hein ... ? Ah, oui !_ "

-"Ouais ..."

Une heure de marche ...  
"_J'espère que ça va passer vite ..._" 

_**Akihiko Usami  
**  
_

Tout se passait exactement comme prévu.  
Il avait réussi à étouffer la méfiance du garçon. C'était sans aucun doute le point le plus difficile ...  
"_Maintenant ... Mon prochain objectif ... C'est de passer le cap de la confiance ..._" se dit-il, sournois.  
D'autant plus qu'il devait réfléchir au prochain service qu'il pourrait demander à celui-ci ... Même s'il en avait une vague idée, il fallait toutefois attendre de passer ce fameux cap.  
Sinon ... Il y avait peu de chance de réussite.  
En attendant ... Il fallait apprendre à mieux le connaître.  
Certaines informations pourraient toujours servir, non ? Et bien sûr, cela permettrait de baisser la garde du jeune homme ...  
"_Je devrai profiter du trajet que nous allons devoir faire ensemble ... C'est une bonne occasion._"

-"Au fait ... On ne s'est pas présenté. Je m'appelle Akihiko Usami.  
-Ah ..."

Le brun eut un moment d'hésitation, avant de continuer, incertain:

-"Moi, c'est ... Misaki Takahashi.  
-C'est un joli nom.  
-... Merci ..."

Nouveau silence.  
"_Au moins ... Je sais comment il s'appelle ... C'est le début, il ne faut pas se presser. Il est peut-être timide ?_ "

-"Alors ... Usami-san ...  
-Usagi.  
-Pardon ?  
-Usagi. Appelles-moi Usagi.  
-... C'est ironique, non ?  
-Tu trouves?"

Le loup avait dit ça ... D'un ton tout aussi ironique.

-"Si on tient compte du fait qu'Usagi veut dire lapin ... Oui, c'est ironique.  
-Effectivement ... Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
-... Je voulais juste savoir ... Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dans cette forêt? Je me posais la question parce que vous avez l'air de bien vous y retrouver ..."

"_Tiens ... Ça s'annonce déjà mieux que prévu ..._"  
Si Misaki commençait déjà à lui poser des questions ... Ça irait peut-être plus vite que ce qu'il pensait ... En tout cas, ça montrait bel et bien que la méfiance qu'il avait à son égard commençait à disparaître ...  
"_Ça va me faciliter la chose ..._" se dit-il, tout en souriant malicieusement.

-"Eh bien ... Plusieurs années, je pense ... Ça fait trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne clairement.  
-Ah ...  
-Et toi ?  
-Hein ?  
-Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?"

Bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse ... C'était toujours une question à poser.  
Peut-être que le brun lâcherait l'endroit où il habitait par inadvertance ...  
Comment savait-il la réponse ? Simple ...  
Qui serait assez bête pour sortir avec du rouge pétant dans le bois, avec toutes les bêtes dangereuses qui y grouillent ? Il était évident qu'il n'habitait pas ici ... Ou qu'il était profondément stupide.

-"... Je n'habite pas ici ... En fait, si je suis là, c'est juste parce que je dois aller chez ma grand-mère ...  
-Ah, d'accord ... Et sinon, tu habites près de la forêt ?  
-... Euh ... Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?  
-Parce que ça m'intéresse."

Le garçon à ses côtés resta interdit, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cette réponse.  
Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit tout de même par répondre:

-"Vous voyez, la petite ville près de la forêt? Bah ... C'est là où j'habite.  
-... Oui, je vois. C'est ... Charmant."

Et un autre silence vint s'installer.  
Mais au moins ... Il l'avait eu, son info.  
"_Donc c'est là qu'il habite ... Ça pourra sûrement me servir ..._"  
Oui ... Peut-être que ça irait plus vite que prévu ...  
Ça n'allait pas être aussi difficile qu'il le pensait ... 

**_Misaki Takahashi_**

"_Je commence à reconnaître la route ... On est bientôt arrivé, je crois ..._"  
Et ça n'était pas plus mal ... Misaki commençait à se sentir assez mal-à-l'aise.  
Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment la raison ... En réalité, il sentait le regard de son guide sur lui ... Et ce, depuis le début du trajet.  
"_Mais ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer, comme ça ?_ "

Une pensée horrible lui vint à l'esprit.  
"_Et ... Et s'il m'avait menti ? Et s'il ... Allait vraiment me dévorer ?_ "  
Il frissonna à cette idée.  
Non, c'était ... C'était juste ...  
"_S'il voulait vraiment me dévorer ... Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ? On était isolé du monde, non ?_ "  
Il se sentit un peu plus rassuré.  
"_Ouais ... Si ça se trouve, je suis juste en train de me faire peur ..._"  
Il poussa un long soupir.  
"_Attends ..._"  
Intrigué, il plissa les yeux, et ...  
Ils étaient arrivés ! On pouvait clairement apercevoir une petite maison au bout du chemin.  
"_Ah ! Enfin !_ "

-"C'est là !" s'exclama-t-il, tout en montrant du doigt la petite demeure.

L'autre hocha la tête, semblant ailleurs.

"_Je suppose que c'est bon ..._"

-"Euh ... Usam ... Usagi, je pense que je saurai me débrouiller à partir d'ici ... Merci de m'avoir aidé !  
-De rien ... Et ... Tu connais le chemin pour rentrer?  
-Eh bien ..."  
Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail ...  
Peut-être que faire le chemin à l'envers serait plus simple ...?

-"Je suppose que ça ira ... Je pense retrouver le chemin.  
-Ah, vraiment ... Dans ce cas, je vais y aller."

Alors que Misaki pensait que ça serait réellement terminé ... Le loup s'était posté juste à côté de lui, avant de lui murmurer:

-"Mais n'oublie pas, tu as une dette envers moi ... Je viendrai te voir, quand je saurai quoi te demander."

"_Ah ... Merde ..._"  
Cet Usagi ... Savait où il habitait.  
Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cette information ?! Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent !  
"_C'est que ... Sur le moment, j'avais pensé que ça ne serait pas si grave que ça..._"  
Il répondit machinalement, prit dans ses pensées:

-"Non, je ... N'oublie pas ..."

Son interlocuteur sembla satisfait de la réponse, et s'éloigna de lui, une expression victorieuse sur le visage :

-"Bien ... C'était un plaisir d'avoir fait ta connaissance ... Misaki."

Le brun se figea.  
Pourquoi ... Ce ton? Il avait dit cela de façon ... Ironique.  
"_Mais ... Pourquoi ...?_ "  
Il secoua la tête.  
Pour le moment ... Ce n'était pas le plus important.  
Sa grand-mère avait besoin de ces médicaments, et ... Il fallait lui apporter.  
Il respira un grand coup, et se dirigea vers le petit logis. 

**_Akihiko Usami_**

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce serait si simple ...  
Misaki avait baissé sa garde ... C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.  
"_Maintenant, je peux mettre la barre plus haut..._"  
Caché dans les buissons, il observait la scène ayant lieu à travers la fenêtre de la petite maison.  
Non, il n'était pas parti ... Il avait préféré observer son futur compagnon dans l'ombre.  
"_Et c'est à partir de maintenant que commence ... Ma « chasse » ..._"  
C'était une chasse. Et ...  
Et la proie ... Était un garçon du nom de Misaki Takahashi.  
"_Ça promet d'être intéressant..._"  
Cependant, il se concentra à nouveau sur la réalité quand il aperçut le brun sortir de la maison.  
Afin de ne pas être vu, il s'éloigna dans les bois, sans pour autant quitter des yeux son "cher" Misaki ...  
Oui, c'était bel et bien une chasse qui commençait ... Et elle allait être vraiment amusante ...

* * *

**PAS TAPEEEEEER! T-T**  
**Je sais, je sais... C'est surement trop rapide, les caractères ne vont pas (mais bon, c'est déjà dur d'écrire un hors contexte sans faire d'OOC...) la mise en page est nullissime... RAAAAAAAH XD**  
**Voilà... Vous avez un petit aperçu de ma fiction x) *Et de mon incroyable confiance dans mes écrits, oui XD ***  
**Donc... Avant de poster la suite (parce que c'est laborieux de poster sur avec un internet qui bug et quand on ne comprend rien au site ^^"" ) j'attends de voir si ça plait, et...**  
**Bah à la prochaine, si les avis sont favorables? =)**

***Désolée, j'ai eu DES TAS de bugs au niveau de la mise en page, alors j'ai été obligé de la reposter. S'il y a une incohérence de moment, peut-être qu'il y avait une ellipse (cf le premier POV de Misaki) ***

**_Une certaine folle nommée Katia27_**

_**C**__**ette fiction est posté sur un autre blog, là où certaines des mes autres fics ne seront pas posté ici... Donc si vous êtes tentés, je mettrai le lien dans un des prochains chapitres! ^^**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Helloooow! =3  
De retour avec un autre chapitre =)  
Je prie juste pour que le site ne supprime pas de mots, ou d'ellipse (comme pour le chapitre 1, où j'ai galéré, je ne vous raconte même pas...)  
Y aurait-il une personne bienveillante pour m'expliquer le fonctionnement des posts qui ne s'éditent pas? XD**

**BREF, je m'éloigne!**  
**J'espère que malgré la vitesse de la fiction (car oui, en la relisant, j'ai bien vu que c'était assez rapide), ça plaira quand même, parce que bon... Écrire un hors-sujet n'est pas très simple... Bon, je sais, c'est pas ce qui vous intéresse! x)**

**Bon , bah... Bonne lecture?**  
**Et si vous avez des suggestions pour que je m'améliore dans mes autres fictions (ça va être dure pour celle là, car elle est déjà fini au moment où je note ces lignes) n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je suis preneuse!**

**PS: SVP, lisez ce qu'il y a de souligné à la fin, c'est important pour la compréhension!**

**Katia27  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**_Misaki Takahashi_**

"_C'est enfin terminé !_" pensa-t-il, avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.  
Ce fut dur ... Mais il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui, sans s'enfoncer dans les bois ...  
"_Au moins ... Je suis revenu avant la nuit ... C'est déjà très bien._"  
Un jour, son manque d'orientation aura raison de lui ...  
"_Oui enfin bon ... C'était une grande forêt, quand même ..._"  
Il poussa un soupir. Sa grand-mère allait pouvoir se soigner, c'était le principal.

...

Mais ... En fait ... Ce n'était pas fini.  
Il avait encore une dette à rembourser.  
"_C'est vrai ... D'ailleurs, je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va venir me voir, ou ce qu'il va me demander ... Qu'est-ce qu'un loup pourrait bien demander à un humain ... ? De la nourriture ? Ou autre chose ?_ "  
Oui ... Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander ?  
"_Au_ _moins ... Je me suis fait peur tout seul. Pour un loup, il n'est pas si méchant ... Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ..._"  
Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet à l'idée de le revoir.  
Même s'il avait été gentil avec lui ... Il restait néanmoins un loup, et ça, jamais rien ne le changera.  
"_Avec un peu de chance ... Le service qu'il me demandera sera plus que banal ... Je verrai ça demain, pour l'instant, je veux juste dormir._"  
Après avoir marché toute la journée, ce n'était pas étonnant ...  
Demain allait être une journée pleine de surprise ...

**_Akihiko Usami_**

"_Finalement ... Peut-être que c'est bon ... Peut-être qu'en fait, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre ..._"  
Après tout ... C'était une chasse, non ?  
Si elle était trop facile, il n'y aurait rien de drôle, n'est-ce pas ?  
"_Une ville près de la forêt, c'est ça ... ? Je pense savoir où elle se trouve ..._"  
Il leva la tête, afin d'observer le ciel.  
Le Soleil était en train se lever.  
"_Cette journée risque d'être passionnante ... Mais je devrai attendre un peu avant d'aller chez lui ... Il est sûrement trop tôt. J'irai plus tard._"  
Pour le moment ... Il avait juste faim.  
Il avait bien le temps de chasser quelque chose, non ?  
C'est du moins ce qu'il s'est dit avec un sourire amusé, pensant déjà au reste de la journée.

**(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)**

**(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)**

**(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)**

"_Les humains sont vraiment stupides ..._"  
Il lui suffisait de cacher sa queue et ses oreilles pour qu'ils ne voient rien à sa véritable nature ...  
Vraiment stupides.  
"_Misaki Takahashi ... Peut-être que je devrai me renseigner. Il y a beaucoup trop de maison pour que je recherche seul._"  
Il réprima un sourire.  
C'était presque ... Trop facile.  
"_Mais ce n'est que le début ... Je me doute bien que ça va se compliquer après ..._"  
Mais il était décidé.  
Décidé à faire de Misaki Takahashi son compagnon.  
Et rien ne pourrait lui faire lui retirer cette idée.

_**Misaki Takahashi**_

-"Misaki ? Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ..."

Misaki entendit son frère lui crier cela, depuis le salon.  
"_Hein ? Qui est-ce qui voudrait me voir ... ? Le midi, surtout ..._"  
Il se leva de sa chaise, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.  
Et ... Là, on pourrait affirmer que son cœur s'était totalement stoppé.  
Dans l'entrée.  
En face de son frère.  
Juste à côté de sa chambre.  
Juste à côté ... De lui.  
Il y avait Usagi.  
"_Non ... Je rêve, c'est pas possible ..._"  
Celui-ci avait caché sa queue, ainsi que ses oreilles, si bien qu'on pouvait le prendre pour un humain ordinaire (bien sûr, si l'on omettait les griffes qu'il possédait en tant qu'ongles ...)  
La lumière apparut soudainement dans l'esprit de Misaki.  
"_Il ... Il aurait trouvé ce qu'il voulait me demander ?_"  
Lorsque le loup l'aperçut, un sourire éclaira son visage.  
"_Je suis vraiment bête ... Bien sûr qu'il a dû trouver ! Pourquoi il serait venu, sinon ? Je suis vraiment stupide ..._"  
Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, tentant de ne pas s'occuper de la boule se formant dans son estomac.  
"_Pourquoi je suis si nerveux, à la fin ?!_"

-"Bonjour, Misaki.  
-. Bonjour ..."

Takahiro les fixait, interrogatif.  
"_Il doit sans doute se demander s'il peut faire confiance à une personne dont il n'a jamais entendu parler._"

-"Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vous emprunte votre frère quelques heures ? "

Misaki se figea à cette demande, tandis que Takahiro lui jetait des regards dubitatifs.  
Finalement, le brun hocha la tête discrètement.  
Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

-"C'est bon, je ... Vous suis."

L'autre afficha un sourire, satisfait de cette réponse.

-"A tout à l'heure, Nii-chan !"

Celui-ci ne fit qu'hocher la tête, encore un peu anxieux, alors que Misaki sortait de la maison.  
"_Bon ... Je me demande quel genre de service je devrai faire ..._"  
Il suffisait d'attendre ... Et d'agir en fonction.

**(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)**

**(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)**

**(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)**

Les bois.  
Ils étaient de retour dans les bois.  
".._. Je m'y attendais un peu ... Après tout, j'ai affaire à un loup, donc ..._"  
Celui-ci ralentit le pas, et finit par s'arrêter.  
"_On est arrivés ?_" se demanda l'étudiant.  
Il jeta un œil à ce qui l'entourait.

...

Rien. Rien à part des arbres, de l'herbe et des buissons. Rien d'autre.  
"_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ... ?_"  
Voyant son air surpris, Usagi se rapprocha de lui, et lui dit, d'une voix neutre :

-"On est arrivés.  
-... Ah ... Et donc ... ? Ce service que je devais vous rendre ?  
-Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par me tutoyer, non ? Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ...  
-Oh ! Désolé ...  
-Ce n'est rien ..."

Le plus jeune leva la tête surpris.  
Ce ton ... Sur la dernière phrase ...  
Il était complètement différent.  
"_Pour un peu, je pourrai croire que c'est un ton charmeur, ou quelque chose du ..._"  
Il s'arrêta net.  
Les yeux d'Usagi ... Etaient tout sauf neutre. Ce dernier s'approcha davantage de l'étudiant, tandis que lui, reculait.  
Et il maudit l'arbre qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.  
Il se trouvait maintenant coincé entre ledit arbre, et Usagi.  
"_Qu'est-ce que ..._"

-"Tu voulais savoir ce que je voulais te demander ?

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre.  
Piégé.  
Il était piégé.

-"Est-ce que tu veux toujours le savoir ... ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne parvint qu'à sortir de l'air.  
"_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, là ... ?_"

-"... Embrasses-moi."

Stop.  
Stop.  
Stop.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ... ? ... "_Embrasses-moi_" ?  
"_Que ... Hein ?!_ "

-"Par- pardon ?"

Le loup se contenta de le fixer, le regard implanté dans le sien.  
"_Il veut que je ... Que je ... L'embrasse ?!_ "  
Non, il avait sans aucun doute mal entendu ...  
Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

-"Je suis tombé amoureux de toi."

Stop.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, cette fois ... ?

"_Que... Quoi ?!_ "

Misaki était totalement perdu, et ne savait pas le moins du monde comment réagir.  
Instinctivement, il essaya de passer sous les bras de l'hybride, tout en marmonnant :

-"Je ... Je suis désolé, mais ... J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose d'important ..."

Cependant, aussitôt qu'il fut sorti des bras d'Usagi, ce dernier le plaqua de nouveau sur l'arbre, tout en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-"Embrasses-moi.  
-... Je ... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ...  
-Parce que je t'aime. Et parce que tu as une dette envers moi."

Face à ses mots, Misaki sentit une grosse rougeur apparaître sur ses joues.

-"Alors ... ? Décides-toi.  
-... Je ... C'est ...  
-... Ou peut-être est-ce que tu attends que je le fasse ?  
-... Qu'est-ce que tu ..."

Trop tard.  
Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, qu'une paire de lèvres avaient déjà capturé les siennes.  
L'autre ... Était en train de l'embrasser.  
Il l'embrassait !  
"_Qu'est-ce que ...!_"  
Malgré les efforts qu'il tentait de faire pour le repousser, Usagi tenait fermement ses mains plaquées sur l'arbre, l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre geste.

-"Usa ... Usagi ! Arrê ..."

Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.  
Le loup n'écoutait même plus ses protestations. D'un geste rapide, il jeta le chaperon de sa victime sur le sol, sans cesser de l'embrasser.  
Misaki sentait la langue de l'autre quémander un accès à sa bouche, et il ne put l'en empêcher.  
Tout son corps commençait à chauffer, si bien qu'il dut redoubler d'effort pour résister à l'étrange sensation qui s'installait en lui.  
"_Oh ... Oh non ... ! C'est mauvais ... Il faut que je ..._"

-"Usagi ... Usagi ! Arrêtes !"

Tandis que les lèvres de celui-ci commençaient à descendre dans son cou, il tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser.  
Malgré la difficulté, il réussi néanmoins à éloigner son assaillant.  
Ca ne devait pas aller plus loin ...

_**Akihiko Usami**_

Comme il l'avait pensé, traîner sa "proie" dehors n'avait pas été si compliqué que cela.  
Cependant ...  
La partie suivante était bien plus dur ...  
Il fallait que Misaki tombe amoureux de lui.  
Depuis le début, il savait que ce serait la partie la plus difficile.  
Il revint à la réalité, lorsque le brun le repoussa.  
Celui-ci avait le visage rouge et semblait ... Effrayé ... ?  
"_... Que ..._"  
Il avait été trop vite ... C'était bien ce qu'il craignait ...  
Il l'avait ... Trop forcé.  
"_Merde ..._"  
C'était juste ce qu'il était capable de penser lorsqu'il vit que Misaki avait commencé à pleurer.

-"Misaki ... Je suis désolé ..."

Tandis qu'il tendait sa main pour caresser la joue de son amour ... Il fut soudain repoussé.  
Misaki ... Avait repoussé sa main, apeuré.

-"Je ... J'ai ... J'ai quelque chose à faire !"

Et après avoir crié cette phrase, ce dernier s'enfuit le plus vite qu'il put.  
Le loup tenta de lui attraper la main, mais il rata sa prise.

-"MISAKI !"

C'était trop tard ...  
Il était déjà trop loin pour lui.

**(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)**

**(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)**

**(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)**

Il avait perdu sa trace.  
C'était comme si son odeur n'avait jamais été dans cette forêt ...  
"_Mais où est-ce qu'il est ?!_ "  
Le Soleil commençait déjà à se coucher ... Et il était vraiment peu probable que Misaki soit rentré chez lui ... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Usagi l'avait entraîné trop profondément dans les bois pour qu'il puisse retrouver son chemin seul.  
"_J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de mal ..._"  
Il s'en voudrait pendant longtemps, si quelque chose se passait à cause de lui ...  
Exaspéré, il frappa d'un grand coup l'arbre le plus proche.  
Habituellement, il était capable de suivre une odeur sur une longue distance ... Mais là, rien.  
Ce gamin avait-il tellement d'effet sur lui pour qu'il perde tous ses moyens ... ?  
"_Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il se cache ?!_ "  
Alors qu'il tenta une nouvelle fois de repérer son odeur, il entendit un cri.  
Un cri. Un cri rempli de ... Terreur.  
Misaki.  
Il criait !  
"_OU ?! OU EST-CE QU'IL EST ?!_"  
Il jeta des regards angoissés autour de lui, essayant de trouver d'où venaient les fameux cris.

-"MISAKI ! "

Il devait le trouver ... Et vite.  
La nuit était vraiment dangereuse dans cette forêt.  
Le brun ne pourrait pas survivre sans lui dans les bois. C'était évident.

_**Misaki Takahashi**_

Le Soleil était en train de se coucher.  
Cette journée ... Était un véritable cauchemar.  
"_Et maintenant ... ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ... ?_"  
Tout était contre lui : Il s'était fait agresser, et maintenant, il était perdu au plus profond de la forêt ...  
A cette pensée, il recommença à pleurer.  
Décidément ... On pourrait croire que le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui.  
Épuisé, il se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre.  
"_J'en ai assez ... Je veux rentrer chez moi ..._"  
Il se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

...

Il avait mal. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique ... Mais il avait mal.  
Malgré qu'Usagi l'ait pratiquement agressé ... Il n'était pas en colère.  
Il n'arrivait pas à le haïr.  
C'était étrange, non ... ?  
"_Pourquoi ... Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ... ?_"  
Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle.  
Il n'était ... Vraiment pas normal.  
"_De toute façon ... Je devrai plutôt essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ..._"  
Il ferma les yeux, lassé de cette journée.  
Il voulait juste ... Se reposer.

...

C'est ce qu'il aurait fait ... S'il n'avait pas entendu quelque chose derrière lui.  
Aussitôt, il se redressa, alarmé.  
"_Du ... Du calme, Misaki ... Tu te fais juste peur tout seul ... C'est rien ..._"  
Seulement, il se figea totalement lorsqu'il entendit un grognement.  
Oui, un grognement. C'était sans aucun doute ça.  
"_Qu'est-ce que ..._"  
Il se mit à reculer, regardant autour de lui.  
C'était mauvais ... C'était mauvais.  
"_Oh par pitié ... Faites que je me fasse peur et ... Qu'il n'y ait rien, au final !_ "  
Mais ses prières ne furent pas exaucées.  
Quelque chose sortit de l'ombre.  
Non ... Pas une ... Plusieurs !

...

C'était ... C'était ...  
"_Des ... Des loups !_"  
Misaki recula davantage, pendant que les animaux, eux, avançaient dangereusement vers lui.  
"_Non ... Non ..._"  
Et puis ce fut la peur de trop.  
Sans réfléchir, il se mit à fuir le plus vite qu'il put, sans cesser de regarder derrière lui.  
Il ne parvenait plus à penser clairement, sans oublier que les loups s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite, et ceux-ci le rattrapaient à une vitesse folle.

-"AU SECOURS !"

C'était sorti tout seul. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien.  
La seule chose qui le menait, c'était son instinct de survie ...

**BOUM !**

"_Oh non !_ "  
Une racine. C'était une racine.  
C'était une pauvre petite racine qui allait le tuer...  
Pendant qu'il regardait avec affolement derrière lui, son pied s'était pris une racine d'arbre.  
Il s'effondra sur le sol, avant de sentir un poids sur son dos, et sur ses jambes.

Voilà ... Il allait mourir ici. Maintenant.

Sans revoir Usagi.

C'était une pensée inconsciente, et trop rapide pour que Misaki s'en rende compte réellement ... Mais il y avait bel-et bien pensé sur le moment.

Les grognements s'intensifièrent ... Et une douleur fulgurante prit place dans sa jambe.  
Il ... Il se faisait mordre !  
Immédiatement après, il lâcha un hurlement, pendant qu'il se remettait à pleurer.  
Voilà ... C'était fini.  
Il allait mourir.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru.  
Peu de temps après la fameuse morsure ... Tout le poids qu'il avait sur son dos fut comme ... Volatilisé.  
"_Que ... Qu'est-ce que ... ?_"  
D'autres bruits avaient remplacé les anciens.  
Des sons de ... De luttes ?  
Misaki se retourna, terrifié.  
Et il crut que son cœur allait lâcher.  
Là ... Avec les loups ... Il y avait Usagi.  
Le brun n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
L'hybride se battait contre les animaux, juste devant ses yeux.  
Il jeta au sol une des premières bêtes, avant de lui briser la nuque, puis de s'attaquer aux autres les tuant presque toutes de la même manière, se fichant éperdument des coups qu'il pouvait recevoir en retour.  
Le brun, lui, restait figé, trop choqué pour bouger.  
Après achevé tout les loups, l'autre le toisa de haut en bas, et s'approcha de lui.

-"Misaki ... Je suis désolé..."

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, l'étudiant inspira un grand coup ... Et éclata en sanglots incontrôlables.  
Usagi lui caressa les cheveux, et le prit dans ses bras.

-"Je suis désolé ..."

C'était tout ce que Misaki entendit avant de fermer les yeux.  
Et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**_(Je vous recommande de lire AU MOINS ce qu'il y a de souligné au dessous... Je ne force pas, mais c'est assez important pour la compréhension _ )_**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct d'auteur qui déteste ses écrits me dit que c'est le chapitre où il y a le plus d'éléments illogique... Huuum... Ouaip, j'arrive vraiment pas à aimer ce que j'écris XD**

**Et aussi, je suis sûre (c'est devenu une certitude il y a quelques heures avec mon essai de post) que la mise en page va être totalement ratée, ou que des tas de mots vont être supprimé...**  
**Au cas où ça arrive, sachez que s'il y a un rapide changement de contexte, de lieux, ou même pire, de PDV, c'est qu'il y a une ellipse, ou un changement de PDV, et que le site ****(parce que ouais, le nom du site ne veut pas s'afficher... *C'est interdit, ou...?**** ._. ***** ) s'amuse à tout supprimer.**

**BREEEEEF je m'éloigne encore!**  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré la rapidité des événements... Je répète que c'est vraiment pas facile d'écrire sur un sujet comme ça, alors... Indulgence? =3 *tend un cookie***  
**Et si ça intéresse, je suis en train d'écrire la suite de cette fiction. Et quand je dis suite, c'est la suite des 6 chapitres qui seront posté ici... Après, ça sera, genre "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, le retour" ou un truc du genre XD**

**Faaaan** : Non, Usagi n'a pas, et ne mangera pas la grand-mère XD *Ca aurait été trop bizarre, sinon x) Heureusement que j'adapte, hein, parce que... Le bordel qu'il y aurait si j'avais rien changé XD* . J'avoue que le début est rapide, mais... C'est pas simple à mettre en place le contexte, donc... Je suis très contente malgré ça! Et donc... Les autres chapitres arriveront dès que j'aurai une certitude que le site ne se moque pas de moi! è_é

**hello3:** Je suis contente que ça plaise! =3 Et j'avais des doutes pour mon blog, parce que la plupart des gens ne pense pas à regarder la page de TOUS les auteurs (ou je ne le fais que pour ceux que je suis à mort... )


	3. Chapitre 3

_Voilà... J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de poster =_=_  
_Et j'ai aussi eu le temps de constater que ce chapitre était une véritable horreur! =D_  
_*Ouaip, je déteste toujours autant ce que j'écris XD *_  
_Et je suis aussi en train de parier que la mise en page va être terrible ^^ J'AIME poster sur 8D_  
_Bon, tout ça ne vous intéresse pas... _  
_Donc bonne lecture! =)_

**_Chapitre 3_**

**Misaki Takahashi**

"_... Aïe ... Ma tête ..._"  
Ce fut la première pensée qu'il eut à son réveil.  
Il ouvrit les yeux, gêné par le bruit extérieur.  
Plusieurs personnes étaient dans sa chambre. Leurs voix, même faibles, étaient dérangeante ...

-"Il se réveille !"

Il aperçut son frère s'approcher de lui.  
"_Hein ... ? Pourquoi il est dans ma chambre ... ?_"  
Un rapide coup d'œil de la pièce lui permit d'identifier les personnes présentes.  
Tout d'abord, il y avait Takahiro, son frère.  
Ensuite Manami, sa fiancée.  
Et un homme en blouse blanche qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"_Une petite minute..._"  
Un homme ... ? En blouse blanche ... ?

-"Qu'est-ce que ...  
-Misaki ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

Takahiro l'avait coupé, et il le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-"... Oui, pourquoi cette ques ..."

L'étudiant se stoppa dans sa phrase.  
Il se souvenait. De tout.  
De son après-midi avec Usagi ... De l'attaque avec les loups ...  
Et son sauvetage.  
Tout.  
D'un geste vif, il souleva la couverture, et découvrit un gros bandage sur sa jambe.  
Non ... Il n'avait pas rêvé.  
Il s'était bel-et-bien fait attaqué par des loups ...

-"Je ... J'ai ...  
-Tu as vraiment eu de la chance ! " reprit son frère. "Les loups ne sont vraiment pas commodes, tu sais ..."

Stop.  
Comment est-ce qu'il était revenu ici ... ?  
Est-ce que ce serait ... ?

-"Nii-chan ... Comment je suis revenu ici ?  
-... C'est ton ami qui t'as ramené ... Apparemment, il t'as trouvé sur le sol, inconscient ..."

_C'est faux ...  
_  
-"Peut-être que les loups se sont enfui quand ils l'ont entendu arriver ?"

_C'est faux ..._  
_C'est faux ..._  
_C'est faux ..._  
_C'est faux ..._  
_Faux ..._  
_Faux ...  
_  
-"Misaki ... ? Ca ne va pas ?"

Le brun revint à la réalité. On le regardait bizarrement.

-"Oui ... Tout ... Va bien."

"_Non, c'est ... C'est Usagi qui m'a sauvé ... Je m'en rappelle très bien !_"

-"Euh ... Je suis un peu fatigué ... Est-ce que je peux être seul, s'il-vous plaît ?  
-... Ah ! Excuses-moi ... Le docteur reviendra demain pour voir si ta jambe supporte le traitement, d'accord ?  
-... Hum."

Il regarda son frère et les autres quitter la chambre, avant de se recoucher.  
Usagi ... L'avait sauvé et ramené ici.  
Il avait menti, et n'avait pas mentionné son sauvetage.  
Mais pourquoi ... ?  
"_Quoiqu'il en soit ... Il va bien falloir que j'aille le remercier ..._" pensa-t-il, en cachant sa tête sous la couverture.  
Ce n'était même pas une éventualité.  
Il n'avait pas le choix.  
L'autre l'avait quand même sauvé d'une mort certaine...  
Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas ignorer ce fait.  
"_Dès que ma jambe ira mieux ... J'irai le voir, et je le remercierai. Après ... Après je partirai. Comme ça ... Il ne se passera rien d'autre que des remerciements ..._"  
Et sur cette pensée, il se rendormit, épuisé.

**Akihiko Usami**

Non, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.  
Même s'il avait prévu beaucoup de choses ... Ca, ce n'était pas prévu.  
"_A cause de moi ... Il s'est fait attaquer par des loups..._"

...  
Des loups ... Des ... Semblables.  
Misaki s'était fait attaqué par ses semblables ... A cause de lui.  
Ca ne pouvait pas être pire.  
Il passa ses mains sur ses oreilles ... Et les serra.  
"_Pour lui, je ne suis ... Qu'un horrible monstre ... Je suis un loup._"  
Il se laissa glisser contre un arbre, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.

Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix ...  
"_Mais ... C'est pour lui, que je le fais ..._"  
La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour son "amant"...  
C'était de l'oublier. Purement et simplement.  
"_Ce n'est pas grave ... Tant que lui va bien ... Ca ne me gêne pas._"  
Il ferma les yeux, et murmura, comme pour lui-même :

-"Tant qu'il est heureux ... Ca ira ..."

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
Et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.  
Juste le bonheur de la personne qui lui était le plus cher ...

**Misaki Takahashi**

Deux jours étaient passés.  
Deux jours longs ... Très longs.  
Mais ce n'était pas très étonnant. Etant immobilisé dans son lit, incapable de bouger ( Takahiro l'ayant interdit de sortir de sa chambre, à cause de son état ), il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose, à part compter le nombre de planche sur son parquet ...  
Mais en fin de compte, au bout de ces deux jours, il eut enfin le droit de poser le pied dehors.  
"_... Au moins, je suis sorti de mon lit, je ne vais pas me plaindre ..._"  
Son frère était sorti, parti faire les courses.  
"_Il ne devrait pas tarder._"  
Misaki s'assit sur le canapé, un peu démuni.  
Il ne pouvait même pas sortir de la maison ... Juste à cause de cette jambe ! Alors qu'elle était entièrement guérie ...  
"_Nii-chan est vraiment trop protecteur avec moi ..._"  
Il poussa un soupir, et posa son regard sur le paysage, à travers la fenêtre du séjour.  
Il allait bien falloir qu'il aille remercier Usagi à un moment donné ... Non ? Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer comme ça, il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie ...  
"_Après tout ... Il fait jour, les loups ne sortent que la nuit ... Je ne risque pas de me faire attaquer de nouveau. Et si je sors maintenant, en laissant un mot pour Nii-chan ... Il comprendra, je pense._"  
Oui, c'était même évident ... Bien sûr qu'il comprendrait !  
Et puis de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que le loup l'avait sauvé.  
"_Bon ... Je devrai y aller, avant que Nii-chan rentre, et m'oblige à me recoucher encore quelques jours ..._"  
En effet, il fallait éviter que cela arrive, sinon ... Il était reparti pour passer une semaine extrêmement ennuyante, et ça ne le tentait pas du tout ...  
C'est donc ainsi qu'il sorti rapidement de chez lui, sans pour autant cesser de regarder autour de lui, au cas où son frère se trouverait dans les parages.  
Sait-on jamais, celui-ci aurait très bien pu rentrer plus tôt ...  
Enfin bref, Misaki arriva assez vite à l'entrée de la forêt.  
Et ... Même s'il faisait jour ... Il ne pouvait pas nier une angoisse qui s'était installé depuis qu'il se trouvait devant le bois.  
"_J'ai ... J'ai peur de retomber sur des loups ..._"  
Pourtant, il faisait jour, et tout le monde savait très bien que les loups ne sortaient jamais en journée. C'était bien connu.  
"_Mais même avec ça, j'ai encore peur ..._"  
Et puis ... Usagi était un loup ... Peut-être pas entièrement, mais c'en était un, et malgré ça, le brun l'avait rencontré alors que le Soleil était levé.  
"_Bon ... Si je continue de me faire peur tout seul ... Je ne vais jamais entrer ! Sauf que là, je dois absolument y aller._"  
Juste pour ... Pour remercier Usagi ...  
Il n'y avait aucune autre raison particulière ! Il le verrait, le remercierait ... Et partirait, tout simplement.  
"_Il n'empêche que je suis un peu angoissé à l'idée de le revoir ..._"  
C'était une évidence, il ne pouvait pas le nier. La boule qui avait prit place dans son ventre était une preuve bien suffisante, non ?  
Mais revenons au moment présent : Celui où notre cher protagoniste pénétra une nouvelle fois dans la forêt ...  
Au moins, une chose était sûre ...

Il allait falloir qu'il dépose des petits cailloux derrière lui.  
Pourquoi ? La réponse est pourtant évidente ...  
Si jamais il se perdait à nouveau, dans ce cas-là, il pourra être sûr de retrouver facilement son chemin ...

**Akihiko Usami**

Ca y est ... Il s'était fait une raison.  
Il allait laisser son "amant" tranquille. Au moins ... Son cher Misaki serait heureux.

Il n'était ... Qu'un monstre. Il n'y avait jamais réellement fait attention auparavant, mais ... Il était clair que sa nature était tout à fait monstrueuse.  
C'était ... Une espèce hybride. Mi-loup, mi-humain.  
Même lui, ne savais pas comment c'était possible.  
Il était comme ça, c'était tout.  
"_Mais maintenant ..._"  
Depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'étudiant, il pris très vite conscience de sa nature métisse.  
A cause d'elle, il ne pouvait s'orienter ni vers le domaine animal, ni vers le domaine humain.  
Depuis longtemps, il avait vécu dans la plus complète des solitudes, sans en éprouver le moindre regret ... Seulement ... La fameuse rencontre avait étrangement changé sa façon de penser ... Alors qu'il y a quelques jours, il n'avait besoin de personne ... Maintenant, c'était de lui qu'il avait besoin. De ... De Misaki.

Cependant ... Il devait faire une croix sur lui.  
C'était simplement impossible entre eux.  
Un humain ... Et un hybride.  
Pouvait-on faire plus ridicule ... ?  
Il s'allongea sur le sol.  
C'était là qu'il habitait.  
Sur un simple tas de feuille.  
Mais ce n'était pas grave, au contraire. Il avait toujours connu ça, donc ça ne l'importait pas tellement.  
Cependant ... Au moment de fermer les yeux, il entendit quelque chose.  
".._. Un animal, sans doute ..._"  
Tout ses malheurs lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Pas très étonnant, si on se rend compte qu'un amour est impossible ...  
Toutefois, il se releva immédiatement après s'être rendu compte d'une chose.  
"_Cette odeur ..._"  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ...  
C'était ...  
"_... Misaki ... ?!_"  
D'un mouvement rapide, il se releva d'un coup, regardant autour de lui, sans parvenir à distinguer où celui-ci se trouvait.  
"_Mais peut-être que ce n'est que ... Non, c'est lui, j'en suis sûr !_"  
Il n'avait même pas à douter.  
Le parfum du brun était tout près.  
Juste ... Juste à côté.

-"Usagi ? Est-ce que tu es là ?"

Et ... Effectivement, à travers les branchages, il put apercevoir une forme se déplacer.  
Immédiatement, une pensée s'installa dans son esprit :  
"_Avec ce qui lui ait arrivé, il ne pense pas à être plus discret ?!_"  
Et puis une autre rejoignit la première :  
"_Et puis ... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut me voir ?_"  
Il se figea.  
Oui ... Pourquoi ?  
D'un pas assez lent, il se dirigea vers la tache coloré.

Aucun doute possible.  
Misaki était là.  
Devant lui.  
L'autre ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

-"Usagi ? Montre-toi !  
-... Oui ?"

Le plus jeune eut un sursaut, avant de se retourner.  
Il put voir un sourire de soulagement apparaître sur son visage.

-"Ah, tu es là !

Il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.  
Celui qu'il voulait éviter se trouvait à présent ... Juste devant lui.  
Peur.  
Anxiété.  
Incertitude.  
Angoisse.

Peur.  
C'était clairement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.  
Misaki sembla remarquer son état, et abandonna bien vite son sourire.

-"Euh ... Usagi ... Ca ne va pas ?  
-...Pourquoi tu es ici ?"

Le brun se figea. Ses paroles avaient été dures, et l'autre ne devait pas s'attendre à ce type de réponse.

-"Je ... Je suis venu te remercier ... Tu sais, pour l'autre jour ...  
-Des loups t'ont attaqués, moi, je suis arrivé après. Je ne t'ai pas aidé.  
-Mais ... Mais non, tu es ... Tu m'as sauvé ! Je m'en rappelle !  
-Tu as dû rêver ... Je t'ai découvert sur le sol.  
-Mais c'est ..."

C'était un mensonge.  
Effectivement, il l'avait bien sauvé. C'était un fait, et les blessures qu'il s'était fait en se battant contre les loups étaient une preuve suffisante.  
Il devait mentir.  
Il n'avait pas le choix.  
Si Misaki gardait la véritable version des faits ... Le risque pour que celui-ci cherche à lui reparler (et donc à revenir dans la forêt) s'intensifiait.  
Et ça ... Il devait absolument l'éviter.  
Cette fois, ce n'était qu'une attaque de loups ... Mais qui pouvait prévoir ce qui arriverait la prochaine fois ?  
Rien n'était sûr ...  
Il voulait seulement le protéger.  
La forêt n'est pas faite pour les humains. Il le savait bien, après toutes ces années à y vivre ...

**Misaki Takahashi**

Il mentait ... C'était évident !  
"_Je sais quand même ce que j'ai vu ou non ! Je sais qu'il m'a sauvé._"

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Usagi insistait sur le contraire ?  
Misaki en était sûr. Tout ce qu'il disait n'était qu'un énorme tissu de mensonge.  
De plus, l'état du loup montrait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.  
Celui-ci était... Différent.  
Il n'y avait pas ces sourires sarcastiques ... Non, à la place, il y avait juste quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse.  
Juste ça.  
"_Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_"

-"Usagi ... Je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé ...  
-Ne me remercie pas, en tout cas. Dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi."

Le brun s'immobilisa.  
L'autre avait été assez dur.  
Et il ne savait même pas pour quel raison.  
"_Je ... Est-ce que j'aurai fait ... quelque chose ?_"  
Plus il pensait à cette possibilité, plus celle-ci devenait probable.  
Mais quoi ?

...  
Une lumière apparut dans son esprit.  
"_Est-ce que ça serait ... Parce que je l'ai repoussé ?_ "  
Il n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
"_Ca serait ça ?_"  
Tout semblait s'éclairer ... Tout s'expliquait.

-"Ton frère va s'inquiéter, si tu tardes ...  
-Usagi ... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?  
-...Non. Tu n'as rien fait.  
-Alors ... Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Si quelque chose t'a énervé avant, ne rejette pas ça sur moi !"

Le loup ne répondit pas, le fixant avec un léger étonnement.  
Au moins, Misaki devait être sûr.  
Est-ce que c'était lui, le problème ?

-"S'il y a quelque chose qui t'es arrivé, je peux peut-être ...  
-... Tu ne peux pas m'aider ... C'est moi. Juste moi."

"_Hein ... ? Lui ?_"  
L'étudiant se détendit légèrement, rassuré de ne pas être en rapport avec l'humeur d'Usagi.  
Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire, et partir comme si rien ne s'était passé ...  
S'il pouvait aider son "ami"... Au moins, il pourrait rembourser sa dette de l'autre jour ...

-"Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux ...  
-Il n'y a rien à dire. Rentre, maintenant.  
-... Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je rentre chez moi, alors que j'essaie de t'aider ?!

-Je suis venu ici, juste pour te remercier, et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ?!  
-Tu n'es pas en sécurité, ici, c'est tout."

...  
"_Et si ... Et si c'était ..._"

-"Usagi ... Est-ce que c'est parce que je me suis fait attaqué ?

-Si c'est ça ... Enfin ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais ... J'aurais dû faire plus attention ...  
-Ca ne serait pas arrivé si je ne t'avais pas emmené ici."

C'était ça ... C'était donc ça ...  
"_Il pensait que c'était à cause de lui ?_"

-"Non, c'est ... Ca aurait pu m'arriver sur le chemin de ma Grand-Mère ..."

Usagi ne répondit pas, encore une fois.  
Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, visiblement.  
"_Comment est-ce que je pourrai le convaincre ?_" se-demanda Misaki.

-"Tu sais ... Ce n'était pas une grosse blessure ... Je vais mieux, maintenant !  
-Tu as juste eu de la chance que j'arrive à temps pour t'empêcher de mourir. Je ne serai pas toujours là."

"_... Ah, il a avoué m'avoir sauvé ..._"

-"Oui, mais ... Tu étais là, non ? Tu m'as sauvé ... Et je suis toujours là ...

-Essaie d'oublier ça, d'accord ? Si je t'en voulais vraiment pour ça ... Je ne serai pas là, je suppose ?"

L'autre leva la tête, et se mit à le fixer.  
Son regard avait changé, mais il restait tout de même triste.

-"Je suppose que tu as raison..."

A la fin de cette phrase, il afficha un petit sourire.  
"_Peut-être que c'est bon, non.. ?_"

-"Et donc... ? Maintenant que tu m'as remercié ?"

"_Hein... ?_"  
Misaki n'avait pas pensé à ce détail.  
Effectivement... Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se passer après... ?  
"_Merde... Je me sens tellement bête, là..._"  
Et voilà. Il s'était mit dans une position stupide... Encore une fois.  
En le voyant prit au dépourvu, le plus vieux laissa échapper un rire discret.

-"Tu ne pouvais même pas prévoir un peu plus de choses avant de venir me voir ?"

L'étudiant réagit immédiatement après :

-"A qui la faute ?!"

En tout cas, une chose était sûre pour lui.  
Le loup paraissait rassuré, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ce moment.  
"_Au moins, je ne suis pas venu pour rien..._"  
De plus, avec cette visite, il avait montré à l'aîné qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.  
"_J'espère que ça a amélioré la situation..._" pensa-t-il, légèrement inquiet pour la suite.

* * *

Voilà =D C'était TROP rapide, hein?  
Raaaah, c'est dur les hors contexte... _ (Et dire que je fais un film dessus U_U"" COMMENT je vais adapter ça, sérieux? XD )  
Enfin bref, j'espère que tout ça vous plait ^^""

J'attends les avis =) Merci de me lire!

~ Katia27 ~


	4. Chapitre 4

**Tiens... Pour une des rares fois pendant laquelle je poste assez vite après un chapitre précédent... XD Vous allez pas dire le contraire, hein!  
Enfin bon... Avec celui là, il reste encore 3 chapitres, et... END, quoi! =D  
Quoique non... D'abord, il y a l'adaptation de cette fiction qui va sortir (oui, oui, un film sur RPG Maker ^^ Ca sera pas HetaOni, mais hein, la petite programmeuse du dimanche que je suis fait ce qu'elle peut! XD ) et aussi la suite de cette fiction! =) Bon, j'ai pas encore l'avis de ma bêta-lectrice, mais dès que je l'aurais, je ferai un peu plus que le chapitre 1! xD (Parce que oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai fait depuis... _ ). D'ailleurs, la suite devrait être moins "gnan-gnan" (oui, dans mon vocabulaire, ça existe =D ), car comme c'est une fiction qui sera plus récente, bah... Je fais plus attention à moins partir dans l'OOC, et à ne pas aller trop vite ^^"" Ce qui est un peu le cas dans cette fiction, vous ne trouvez pas? XD**

**BREF! XD**  
**Ceci ne vous intéresse surement pas, donc je vous laisse lire =)**  
**Attention, une des ellipses présente a tendance à disparaître... Si je ne peux pas résoudre ce problème, vous la reconnaitrez, sans doute ^^"" Au réveil de Misaki... C'est tout ce que je peux dire XD**  
**Et petite (GROSSE, OUAIS XD ) demande, à la fin ^^"" *ouaip, j'ai pas fini de vous embêter =D C'est assez long, mais ça en vaut le coup si vous aimez cette fic! ***

**~Katia27~**

**Chapitre 4**

**Misaki Takahashi**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fameuse rencontre dans les bois.  
Depuis ce moment, il était soulagé.  
Pourquoi ?  
Parce qu'au moins, il n'avait pas laissé traîner la situation avec Usagi.  
Celui-ci ne s'était pas montré ensuite.  
"_Je me demande s'il va bien ..._"  
Presque aussitôt après cette pensée, il se frappa le visage de la main, avec un étrange sourire.  
"_Et je m'inquiète pour lui, alors qu'il a tué une bande de loups juste sous mes yeux ..._"  
Il était évident que son inquiétude était assez mal placée ...  
"_Il n'empêche que je pense à lui souvent ..._"  
Misaki se figea à cette pensée.  
"_Qu'est-ce que ..._"  
Et sans qu'il le voit venir, le souvenir d'Usagi l'ayant plaqué à un arbre, et ...  
"_STOP ! S-T-O-P !_"  
Il secoua la tête, exaspéré.  
Non. Il s'imaginait juste des choses. Point. Il n'y avait rien après.  
"_Bon... Peut-être que Nii-chan a besoin de moi, ou quelque chose du genre ?_"  
C'était surtout une excuse pour penser à autre chose ...  
Sur cette idée, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, décidé à aider son frère, quelque soit le domaine.  
"_De toute façon, je me doute bien que je ne le reverrai sans doute plus jamais ..._ "  
Heureusement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se refaire harceler sexu...  
"_AH ! STOP ! Il faut que je pense à autre chose !_"  
Achevé, il se laissa glisser contre un mur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?  
Pourquoi... Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ?

**Akihiko Usami**

Il fallait avouer qu'il se sentait ... Plus léger.  
Comment un simple gamin pouvait réussir à changer en quelques minutes sa vision des choses ?  
Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ledit gamin était parvenu à le remonter vers le haut, tout en lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher à son sujet.  
Comment quelque chose comme ça avait bien pu arriver ?  
"_Mais avec ça ... Je peux être sûr d'une chose : Je l'aime. Passionnément._"  
Il laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage.  
"_Peut-être ... Peut-être que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de renoncer, en fait ..._"  
Et assez vite, le petit sourire gentil qui s'était formé quelques secondes auparavant se transforma en sourire diabolique.  
Non, décidément... Il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser !  
"_J'espère que tu es prêt ... Mon petit Misaki ..._"  
Des tas d'idées commençaient à s'installer dans son esprit, tandis que lui, observait le ciel d'un air amusé.  
Oh non, le jeu était loin d'être terminé ... Au contraire, il ne faisait que commencer !

**Misaki Takahashi**

"_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._"  
Durant toute la journée, ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté.  
A tel point qu'il n'arrivait même pas à réviser (et dans ce cas, il était totalement impensable pour lui d'étudier son anglais ... C'était comme faire le funambule avec des sacs de sables aux bouts des bras ...)  
"_Mais pourquoi je me sens aussi nerveux ?! Je n'étais pas comme ça, hier !_"  
Il regarda la pendule de sa chambre.  
22 heures 30.  
"_Je suppose que je devrais aller me coucher ..._" pensa-t-il en baillant.  
Il s'installa dans son lit, et ferma les yeux, se sentant progressivement partir ...

Misaki se réveilla, et ouvrit doucement les yeux, étonné par le plein de lumière dans sa chambre.  
"_C'est bizarre, j'aurai juré avoir fermé mes volets, hier soir ..._" se dit-il étonné.  
Il tourna la tête en direction de sa fenêtre, avant de hausser un sourcil.  
"_Tiens ?_"  
Les volets étaient grands ouverts.  
"_Pourtant je suis sûr de les avoir fermés hier ..._"  
Sceptique, il posa ses pieds à terre et... Remarqua quelque chose sur la table de nuit.  
"_Hein ?_ "  
C'était... Un panier de fraises.  
"_Que ... Qu'est-ce que ..._ "  
Il vit une petite note à l'intérieur, qu'il déplia, curieux.  
"_Fraîchement cueillies. Je suppose que tu aimes les fraises, non ?_"  
Et c'était tout.  
Pas de signature.  
Rien du tout, à part ce message.  
"_Mais... Est-ce que c'est Nii-chan ?_"

Pourquoi se posait-il ce genre de questions ?  
Qui d'autre avait la possibilité de poser un panier de fraise pendant son sommeil ?  
"_Par contre... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me les a posés là... Il aurait pu me les donner à mon réveil, non ?_"  
Il poussa un bâillement, et se rallongea.  
"_Des fraises ..._"  
Il ne pouvait pas nier son étonnement.  
Des fraises ! A son réveil, surtout.  
Et soudainement, il se figea complètement.

"_Je suppose que tu aimes les fraises, non ?_"  
Comment son frère... Aurait-il pu écrire ça ?  
Ce dernier savait très bien si Misaki aimait ou non quelque chose !  
Il ne savait pas comment réagir.  
-"Bon... Peut-être que Nii-chan a oublié que j'aimais les fraises..." dit-il avec un rire jaune.  
Nerveux, il sortit de sa chambre, et alla dans le salon.  
Takahiro était assis sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre.  
Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le plus jeune, avant de les descendre vers le panier.

-"Tiens... ? Tu as été acheté des fraises ?  
-Hein ? ... Ce... Ce n'est pas toi mes les as donnés ?  
-...Euh... Non... Misaki, tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-... Oui... Je... Je reviens..."

L'aîné hocha la tête, visiblement inquiété.  
L'étudiant retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, avant de fermer la porte et de s'y laisser glisser.  
Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?  
Comment ces fraises avaient pu arriver ici ?!  
"_Je... Je dois me calmer... Si ça se trouve, je suis juste mal réveillé..._"  
Il posa les fruits sur une table, et s'examina dans un miroir.  
Effectivement, il était un peu pâle...  
"_Peut-être qu'en prenant un médicament, je..._"  
Stop.  
Stop.  
Stop.  
"_Attendez..._"  
Ses yeux ont descendu un peu plus bas sur le reflet et...

-"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?!"

**Akihiko Usami**  


-"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?!"

Usagi retint un rire en entendant son amant hurler.  
Même à l'extérieur, il avait réussi à l'entendre...  
Ce dernier avait sûrement découvert son "petit cadeau".  
Le loup continua tout de même à sourire, imaginant la réaction de son petit humain en découvrant un suçon dans son cou.

Oui, il avait osé.  
Mais voir que les fenêtres des humains étaient tellement faciles à ouvrir l'avait trop tenté.  
Maintenant, le voilà perché sur un arbre, cherchant un meilleur angle de vue pour observer son amant.  
Non vraiment... C'était trop amusant.  
Comment arriver à se priver de le taquiner comme ça ?  
C'était tout simplement impossible !

En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plaindre Misaki.  
Pourquoi ?  
Tout simplement parce que le pauvre ne savait sans doute pas ce qui l'attendait.

**Misaki Takahashi**

Là... Là, il nageait en plein rêve...  
Non, en cauchemar !  
Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre... Et l'avait... Et l'avait...  
Non, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y croire.  
C'était tout simplement impossible ! Ses fenêtres, tout comme ses volets, avaient été complètement fermés !  
Comment quelqu'un avait pu entrer avec ça ?!  
"_Il vaut mieux que je n'en parle pas à Nii-chan... Il risquerait de s'inquiéter pour rien. Je vais essayer de régler ça tout seul..._"  
Après tout, s'il prenait d'autres précautions... Ca irait, non ?

Du moins, il l'espérait.  
Parce que si ça se reproduisait... Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, et ne savait pas non plus qui était à l'origine de... De CA !  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.  
Il savait maintenant que son intuition ne le trompait jamais... La prochaine fois qu'il sentirait que quelque chose allait se passer... Il écouterait son instinct !  
"_Quand je pense que je croyais être en sécurité ... Ce qui vient de se passer m'a prouvé le contraire._"  
Il inspecta méticuleusement ses fenêtres.  
Et comme il le pensait... Il y avait bien une fente où l'on pouvait aisément passer un doigt, et donc ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre.  
Misaki était complètement désemparé.  
Mais bien entendu, c'était tout à fait normal dans le cas où l'on se rendait compte que n'importe qui pouvait s'introduire dans sa chambre.  
S'introduire dans sa chambre et laisser un suçon au passage.  
"_Mais ... Qui aurait pu faire ça ?_"  
Inquiet, il jeta des regards vifs autour de lui.  
Non. Personne ne se cachait dans la pièce. Il l'aurait vu, de toute façon.  
Mais ... Ça ne résolvait en aucun cas son problème.  
Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre la nuit et ... L'avait agressé sexuellement.  
Oui, le mot était peut-être un peu fort ... Cependant, si ça continuait, il y avait sans doute une possibilité que ça aille plus loin, non ?  
Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen de se protéger.  
Sinon ... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait prévoir jusqu'où ça irait ?  
Tout dépendait de la façon dont il allait agir.

**Akihiko Usami**  


Comment ne pas sourire face à un spectacle aussi amusant ?  
Toujours perché sur un arbre, il observait avec un sourire son amant s'énerver sur les volets.  
Et il croyait que ça allait l'arrêter ? Qu'il n'allait pas continuer ?

Cet humain était vraiment naïf... Bien qu'il n'ait pas rencontré une masse d'humain dans sa vie, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ça irait aussi loin.  
"_Je me demande s'il sait que c'est moi..._" se dit-il, en fermant les yeux.  
Évidemment... Tout ce qu'il faisait perdait tout son sens si son petit humain ignorait la personne qui s'intéressait à lui.  
"_Oh, je crois que je vais m'amuser... Vivement cette nuit !_"  
Et... Celle-ci est arrivée plus vite que prévu, au plus grand plaisir de notre cher prédateur...

D'un geste extrêmement doux et lent, Usagi ouvrit la fenêtre du garçon veillant à ne pas le réveiller.  
Alors qu'il était à genoux sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il remarqua quelque chose, l'espace d'un instant.  
"_Un fil ?_"  
Eh oui... C'était bien un fil...  
Tout en le suivant des yeux, il vit qu'il était relié à toutes sortes d'objets bruyants, comme une petite cloche, des grelots, etc...  
"_Oh, je vois... Voudrait-on se protéger de quelqu'un, par le plus grand des hasards ?_"  
Il réprima un rire, tandis qu'il enjambait le fil triomphalement.  
C'était presque trop simple... Mais pour ce qui allait sans doute se passer, ça en valait fortement la peine, non ?  
Et puis en plus...  
Cette fois, ça allait être différent... Oh oui, bien plus.  
Il vérifia rapidement d'un geste de la main si d'autre fils n'avaient pas été placés, et finalement, se plaça juste devant le lit de son amant.

-"Bonsoir, mon petit Misaki..." murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

L'autre semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil, puis, après quelques secondes de caresses, il ouvrit difficilement un œil.  
Ce petit réveil calme n'a pas duré très longtemps, vous vous en doutez bien.  
Alors que Misaki allait refermer les yeux, il se décala très vite de la main qui était dans ses cheveux, les yeux écarquillé, avant de lever la tête, hébété.

-"Ah, la Belle Au Bois Dormant se réveille ? "

Le loup avait dit cela sur un ton... Tout sauf neutre.  
Mais forcément, étant donné le moment et les circonstances, le contraire n'aurait pas été vraiment possible...  
Comment pourrait-il rester neutre, alors qu'il se trouvait en face de son Misaki, en pleine nuit, et de plus, dans sa chambre ?  
Non, c'était purement et simplement impossible.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu... Tu... Tu... Tu...  
-Ce que je fais dans ta chambre ? "

Le brun, hocha vivement la tête, surement TRÈS intéressé de savoir la raison de sa visite dans sa chambre.  
Mais Usagi vit bien vite qu'il commençait à comprendre, vu la pâleur que le visage du plus jeune prenait de secondes en secondes.

-"Eh bien...  
-Ce... Est-ce que c'est toi qui... Qui...  
-Ah... On dirait que tu as compris. "

Et le loup avait ajouté un sourire, amusé par l'incompréhension de celui en face de lui.  
Mais quoi de plus normal après tout ?  
Être réveillé en pleine nuit, et trouver quelqu'un en face de soit, qui nous caressait les cheveux... Évidemment qu'il pouvait être étonné !  
"_Mais au moins, là, il ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne sait pas._"  
La raison de sa visite... C'était bien ça, de toute façon.  
L'étudiant semblait avoir _très_ _vite_ oublié les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard.  
Et...  
Il était temps de les lui rappeler, non ?

**Misaki Takahashi**  


Comment était-il sensé réagir... Dans un cas comme celui-ci ?  
Et le pire... Et le pire... C'était qu'il savait, maintenant.  
Celui qui était venu dans sa chambre... Celui qui...

-"Po... Pourquoi... ?"

Oui... S'il y avait bien une question à poser, c'était celle-ci.  
Est-ce que c'était... Par amour?  
Ou... Juste... Par jeu ?  
Dans les deux cas, c'était...  
Il ne comprenait pas. En fait... Le sentiment qui l'occupait depuis la nuit dernière... C'était surtout l'incompréhension.  
"Il _avait vraiment besoin de... De venir dans ma chambre ?_"

-"Pourquoi ? Quelle question stupide."

"_Hein ?_"

-"Parce que j'en ai envie."

Si Misaki avait prévu ce genre de réponse...  
Non, il restait figé, indigné.  
Comment pouvait-on avoir ce genre de réponse ?!  
"_Je vais le tuer..._"  
Juste par envie, en plus !

Par... Par "envie" ?  
Donc... Est-ce que... Est-ce le simple fait pour lui de venir dans sa chambre... Et de faire "ça"...  
Est-ce que... Tout ça se résumait à... Un jeu ?  
"_Non, ça ne peut pas..._"  
Pas un jeu, quand même...  
Il ne pouvait pas être victime de ce genre de chose !  
Et pas... Comme ça !

"... Hum ? Misaki, ça ne va pas ?  
-... Comment tu veux que ça aille ? Comment tu veux que ça aille alors qu'il y a un homme qui est _ici présent_ dans ma chambre, en PLEINE NUIT ?  
-Pourtant, on dirait que tu n'étais pas contre, la dernière...  
-JE DORMAIS !"

Et voilà.  
Une ambiance pesante s'était installée juste avec cette phrase.  
Mais... En même temps...

-"Tu sais, si jamais tu veux que je sorte complètement de ta vie... Tu n'as qu'à me le dire.  
- ...Hein ?  
-Tu n'as que quelques mots à dire et tu ne me verras plus jamais. Si jamais tu me hais, je le comprendrais.  
-... Non, c'est pas... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
-Alors ? C'était quoi ?  
-Tu... Tu crois que c'est normal de s'introduire dans la chambre de quelqu'un, la nuit ?!  
-Si ça me permet de te voir, alors je ne vois pas le problème."

Rien qu'à cette phrase, le visage de Misaki prit une teinte rouge vive.  
Mais... Heureusement pour lui, le noir devait surement le cacher... Non ?  
On va dire qu'il l'espérait. Beaucoup.  
Sauf que bon... C'était rare quand la chance s'intéressait à lui.  
Le rire du loup résonna dans la chambre, tandis que ce dernier passa sa main sur la joue du brun.

-"Tu es tout rouge...  
-N... Non, c'est pas vrai !  
-Si, c'est vrai !"

L'étudiant secoua vivement la tête, avant d'éloigner la main baladeuse.  
Le plus vieux reprit, rapprochant de plus en plus sa tête de la sienne :

-"On dirait que tu ne veux pas l'admettre, mais... C'est à se demander si je ne te suis pas indifférent, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le brun écarquilla les yeux à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Sérieusement... TOUT... Sauf ça !  
Ça ne POUVAIT PAS être ça !

-"Pas du tout !  
-Oh, voyez-vous ça... Et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es rouge comme ça ?  
-Je... Je ne suis pas rouge !  
-Menteur, va. N'oublie pas que je vois mieux dans le noir que toi..."

Ah... Encore un détail qu'il avait oublié...  
Effectivement... Il ne fallait pas oublier que son visiteur était un _loup_. Et que ça apportait tout ce qui allait avec.  
"_Merde..._"  
C'était vraiment une erreur stupide...  
Sans compter que...

"_Hein ?_"  
Il... Il se faisait...  
Embrasser ?!  
Mais... Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
Alors qu'il sentit une langue s'introduire dans sa bouche, il rassembla ses forces et repoussa Usagi du mieux qu'il pu, baissant les yeux, pour éviter du mieux possible son regard.  
Sauf qu'à son plus grand malheur, l'autre le vit clairement.

-"Misaki.  
-Qu... Quoi ?  
-Regardes-moi."

Misaki avait le cœur qui battait vite.  
_Trop vite._  
Et si l'autre l'entendait... Parce que s'il pouvait le voir dans le noir... Peut-être...  
Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le plus important.  
Là... Il était tout juste incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Il était... Coincé.

-"Misaki..."

Une main agrippa son menton, et le força à lever la tête.  
Si bien qu'il vit les yeux plus que sérieux de l'hybride. C'était... Là, comme ça... S'il y avait une pensée qui lui aurait rapidement traversé l'esprit, ça serait sans doute...  
"_Il... Il est vraiment beau..._"  
Et une nouvelle teinte rouge prit place sur son visage, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de cette idée.  
Non, il ne... Fallait juste pas y penser.

-"Je t'aime."

Un peu plus, et le cœur de Misaki allait exploser !  
Comment l'autre pouvait sortir des phrases pareilles ?! Et en plus dans ce genre de situations ?!

-"Je... Pourquoi tu...  
-Je t'aime."

Et Usagi le prit dans les bras, le serrant un peu plus chaque secondes, comme si ce bonheur de le tenir enfin allait durer horriblement peu.

-"Att... Qu'est-ce que tu...  
-Juste cette fois... Juste cette fois, laisses-moi te tenir..."

Le brun hocha la tête, silencieux.  
Non, il n'avait pas assez de force, cette fois.  
Et...  
Il se sentait terriblement bien dans cette étreinte. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

* * *

**Voilà... Chapitre terminéééééé! =D**  
**Bon, j'ai AMPLEMENT conscience que ça va TROP vite (c'est pour ça que plus le temps passe, plus je déteste mes fics... XD Alors qu'après l'avoir fini, c'était ma chouchoute, hein! C'est plus le cas, maintenant... ^^"" )**  
**J'espère néanmoins que les avis seront favorables, bien que je ne m'attends pas à des montagnes de compliments (oh, le rêves, quand même *^* )**  
**Par contre, ça m'énerve de poster ici, parce que le site (C'est VRAIMENT interdit de mentionner le nom? O.o à chaque fois que je le met, il disparait, et je peux me gratter pour corriger l'erreur, hein! U.U"" )**

**ET DONC! XD**  
**Ma petite demaaaaande... Qui est très longue, mais je le répète, c'est plutôt important si vous aimez cette fic, aussi, si vous êtes intéressé, prenez le temps de tout lire, s'il vous plait!**  
**Comme je l'ai mentionné à la fin du chapitre 3, et ici, dans mon petit texte de début de chapitre 4... Cette fiction va être adapté en mini-film de RPG Maker! =)**  
**Alors bon, je vous préviens tout de suite (n'en tenez pas compte négativement, lisez jusqu'au bout) : Je n'ai JAMAIS utilisé RPG Maker sans m'arracher les cheveux parce que ça buggait tout le temps (les persos qui marchent sur les objets et les murs, vous y croyez, ça...? Pffff... U.U## ) ou juste parce que je ne comprenais rien (mais ça... C'était y a 1/2 ans, donc bon).**  
**MAIS. **  
**Parce OUI, il y a un MAIS XD**  
**Je m'y suis remise dernièrement, et cette fois avec RPG Maker XP (et non RPG Maker 2003, qui est totalement impossible à manier pour moi...) et j'ai commencé le projet. Il est désormais ouvert! Regardez**** sur mon profil (pas le choix, il y a des censures de liens U_U ) , il devrait y avoir le lien de mon blog. Quand vous y serez, allez en bas, dans la sections des articles, et cherchez "_Adaptation de Fiction_"** **(Si ça ne marche pas, envoyez moi un message privé, j'essaierai de vous envoyer le lien =_=" Ce site, et ces censures POURRIES... U.U## Je ne peux mettre AUCUN lien!)**  
**Au moins, laissez un avis, que ce soit sur l'article, ou en review, ça nous aiderait pas mal pour l'avancement du projet... XD**

**BON. Ce qui va suivre est SEULEMENT (quoique vous pouvez lire quand même XD ) pour ceux qui sont intéressés, que ce soit renseignements, questions, ou même, ce qui serait VRAIMENT EXTRA, des propositions d'aides :**

**Déjà, ce projet est EN COURS, et n'est pas prêt de sortir TOUT DE SUITE. Disons qu'on a besoin de beaucoup de dessins (pas mal quand même, parce qu'il faut compter tous les facesets *si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, mais que vous êtes intéressés, demandez sur l'article de mon blog... Pas le choix, les liens sont toujours censurés!*) et donc... Bah on a que 2 dessinatrices, alors patieeeeeence, quand tu nous tieeeeens... XD Comptez également les dessins normaux, etc...  
**  
**Aussi, il faut que je m'améliore en programmation (parce que je ne connais que la base des évenements. Je suis des tutos, mais bon, faudra pas s'attendre à ce qu'un VRAI jeu sorte tout de suite). Alors si quelqu'un est assez gentil pour m'expliquer CLAIREMENT le système des interrupteurs... XD Mon Dieu, faut le comprendre ce truc! x)**

**Ce qui serait vraiment pas mal (ce n'est qu'une idée, mais plus y aura de monde, plus le risque qu'elle se fasse sera grand), ce serait, quand le projet serait suffisamment avancé, de créer un groupe sur Deviantart, et de poster diverses choses (dessins, avancées du projet, etc...).**  
**Si vous êtes intéressés, faites le savoir sur l'article (préférable), ou par reviews ^^""**

**Désolée, c'est VRAIMENT très long, mais c'est un énorme appel au volontariat! **  
**Alors si vous êtes intéressés, FAITES LE SAVOIR! XD**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^"**

**~Katia27~**


End file.
